Shades of Gray
by Alchemy-Witch
Summary: One year after the Buu Saga, a new alien enters the lives of the Z warriors and soon following, a new foe of the Supreme Kai’s race! Pairings are those of canon. Rated T for violence. Read and review, please!


**Author's note: This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfic, which is actually a written version of my online Dragon Ball Z fan comic of the same name (which you can check out via homepage on my account****). In fact, this is my first fanfic ever! For the record, the story is nearly five years old so if you notice ANY similarities in plot, characters or something else with another DBZ fanfic; I'm letting all readers know that it's purely coincidental! I have a feeling that some of the ideas I had for this story might have already been thought up by another writer by now but I'm still going to go through with my original plans. Any who…Now for the disclaimers….I don't own Dragon Ball Z, which is copyrighted by Akira Toriyama; obviously just the story and original characters…please review whenever you can, thank you!!**

**Shades of Gray**

**Tale 01- Celebration**

For anyone who lived on Mount Paozu, sunrise was always the same. It didn't matter what part of your home you were located in during those few hours, so long as you slept near a window, the rays of dawn always managed to shine on your face and ultimately wake you from your slumber. The Son residence was no exception. Every morning, sunrise served as Son Goku's unofficial wake up call. This particular morning however would be different; coincidentally, the breaking dawn marking exactly one year after the defeat of the evil demon, Majin Buu.

Goku began to stir from his sleep as he felt the pressure of his side of the king size bed suddenly change. Though drowsy, Goku was able to notice that he didn't feel the familiar warmth of the sun's rays like normal and instead, could feel the looming shadows of three bodies surrounding him.

After fluttering his eyes a few times, Goku finally decided to get up.

"Uh… Huh?" Goku eyes suddenly snapped wide open as he took in the image of his wife, Chichi and his two sons Gohan and Goten; each already dressed for the day and grinning usually hard.

Before Goku could react, his sensitive ears were suddenly filled with three simultaneously booming, "Surprise" accompanied with the sounds of party favors popping back to back.

Slightly irritated by the bomb rush of noise so early in the morning yet too sleepy to act on his annoyance, Goku drearily managed to say, "Uh…guys, what's going on? Is it my birthday or something?" as he rubbed the sand out of his right eye, completely ignoring the streamers that were all over his hair and body.

Chichi chuckled slightly. "No silly! Today makes it one year since you came back to life after the incident with Buu, and we are going to celebrate it; like an anniversary!"

Goku could only stare at his anxious wife as he slowly became aware of his growling stomach.

"It was also the day you got to finally meet Goten!" Gohan interjected. "Do you remember squirt?" he questioned his little brother.

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed. "I'll never forget that day! I was so nervous" he said, recalling the butterflies he felt in he stomach when he laid eyes on his father for the first time in his entire life.

Caught up in the conversation, Chichi nor the boys noticed that Goku had left the bed, only the presence of discarded streamers and an unmade bed served as evidence that there was once a body present.

The family trio suddenly turned from the bed's head board to the opposite direction when they heard the sound of the bedroom door creak open and saw Goku smiling at them, all signs of sleepiness gone.

"That's great and all you guys, but can we talk about this over breakfast?" Goku began, completely oblivious to three dark figures behind the door and the quiet sound of incessant clicks. "I'm starving…"

As Goku fully opened the door he was suddenly sprayed with silly string. The pungent smell of aerosol filled the air along with a familiar word; "Surprise!" carrying the voices of a woman and two men.

After blinking twice, Goku recognized the three people in front of him; his best friends since childhood, Bulma Briefs, Krilyn, and Yamcha! They were all holding silly string cans and grinning in a similar fashion that Goku's family had done earlier.

Although a year had passed since they all saw each other, no one looked any different from their last encounter. Bulma had kept her short hair cut and was wearing a green dress and old pair of distinct Capsule Corporation yellow shoes. Krilyn still had his hair grown out, and was sporting a plaid button up shirt and baggy shorts with flip flops. Yamcha himself was wearing a navy blue jacket and matching sweat pants and also had his last seen hair cut.

"You guys are here too?" He asked, unintentionally sounding too surprised, which Bulma and Krilyn picked up on and decided to play on it.

"Of course we are!" Bulma started, pretending be offended though giving herself away with her smirking. "Did you believe Chichi and your sons were the only ones happy that you're with us again?" Krilyn followed suit, including failing at "false anger" as Bulma had. "Geez, give us some credit Goku!"

Being the oblivious person he is Goku didn't even remotely see that Bulma and Krilyn were trying to fool him and instead was focused on his growing hunger.

"This is very touching and all everyone" Goku began. "But like I said before, I'm really hungry and I feel like I'm going to fall over if I don't get something in my…"

Before Goku could finish his statement, a loud rumble could be heard throughout the house. Once it subsided, Goku awkwardly finished his sentence, revealing that the source of the noise was from him.

"…stomach"

No one was fazed by Goku's growling stomach. After growing accustom to the eating behaviors of Saiyans for all the years they've known him and Vegeta, this was expected to happen.

Yamcha was the first to speak. "Come on Goku. Don't you think we know you better than that? Get dressed and then come look in the back yard".

It was then Goku realized that he had been walking around in his boxers the whole time. Although he was wearing a wife beater, Goku still felt exposed and quickly left to change into his trademark orange outfit as every snickered.

--

By that time, the mid-morning sun was shining brightly in the sky. Every so often, a cloud would partially block the sunlight, creating the ideal temperature; in short, a perfect, day to have out door activities.

Everyone began heading far into the back yard. Goku was the first out, following his boys and then the women. Krilyn and Yamcha were dead last. Goku slowed his pace as he approached a picnic table. His sudden stop caused Goten, who was right on his tail, to bump into him, which he hadn't noticed because his eyes was set on the array of food presented on the table.

"Whoa, this is my kind of treat!" Goku exclaimed. "Or should I say **treats**!"

Seconds after his outburst, Goku left his sons in a gust of wind, greedily devouring all things that were edible on the table! Gohan and Goten were not going to let this go down that easily.

"Hey!" The brothers shouted in unison, "Save some for us!"

Like there father had done moments ago, Gohan and Goten zoomed over to the picnic table and joined Goku in the eating frenzy.

Unfortunately, the group had not predicted Goku or his son's piggish behavior and could only watch as the picnic setting was demolish by the ravenous trio.

"Typical."

That was the only word Bulma managed to say as she took in the scene, standing next to Chichi who had a similar expression on her face.

"I'll go make some more sandwiches" said Chichi, as she began heading towards the house. She walked passed Krilyn and Yamcha without incident, for they were too busy laughing at the whole situation. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have noticed that Chichi was slowly revealing a sad smile.

--

After things settled down, the party goers had begun to talk among themselves. Goku, Krilyn and Yamcha reminisced about the adventures they had in their younger days. Gohan had taken off long ago; presumably to meet up with his girlfriend; Videl, as had Chichi, who suddenly left the scene unnoticed. Goten was bored and exploring the terrain for small critters to play with while Bulma sat at the picnic table alone, debating on whether to smoke her last cigarette or not.

As Bulma outlined the cigarette box she held in her hand with her thumb, Goten began heading right over to the table, much to her dismay, which ultimately made her decision. Putting the cigarette cart in her pocket, Bulma greeted the boy with a fabricated smile, "Hi Goten! Are you having any fun?"

Goten shook his head. "Not really." He answered. "I wish Trunks was here. At least I'd have someone to talk to."

"…."

"Hey" Goten began. "Why didn't Trunks come to the party in the first place?"

Bulma let out a sigh of annoyance before she spoke. "…because he's training with his father again." Bulma paused briefly for a moment as she shifted her body weight. "That man is determined to make sure Trunks stays far ahead of you in strength no matter what."

Goten wasn't sure how to react to Bulma's reply. All that escaped from his lips was an awkward chuckle.

--

Sometime later, every body had decided to head back to their homes; Krilyn and Yamcha by flight, Bulma by means of driving her car.

"Bye everyone" Goku shouted as his friends departed "And thank you!"

"_Those guys…What a nice way to kick off the new day"_ Goku thought to himself with a smile as he slowly closed the front door.

Goku's thoughts were interrupted by a weak sob he heard in the distance. Curious, Goku quietly began to head in the direction of the sound.

Looking around the corner of the living room wall, Goku was surprise to find Chichi setting on the couch, gazing at a family picture taken at Gohan's eleventh birthday party of himself, herself, Ox King, Gohan and Krilyn. Upon closer inspection, Goku realized her eyes were moist.

"Chichi…"

When Chichi heard Goku calling out to her, she immediately placed the face of the picture in her lap.

"Oh" She replied, trying her best to avoiding eye contact "Goku…"

Goku took a few more steps towards the couch Chichi sat on and began to speak once more. "Are you ok? He questioned, his voice filled with concern. "Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"

Goku was the last person Chichi wanted to deal with. She quickly thought of a ploy to get him off her back.

"I-it's nothing" She lied. "I just have something in my eyes."

Goku blinked twice before replying a spirited "Ok then!" throwing Chichi off guard. She had expected him to at least press a little more for information; which surprised her. Hadn't she wanted to be left alone?

As Chichi struggled with her mounting feelings, Goku began to make his way to the kitchen, wondering what Chichi would be making for lunch. Chichi sat the picture frame on the seat of the couch next to her and got up to go after him.

Before Goku could go any farther, Chichi suddenly grabbed his shoulder and spun Goku around in order to face him.

"Goku" Chichi began sternly. "When there's something wrong with me and I try to dismiss it, it's your job as my husband to pull the truth out of me!"

"So there really is a problem?" Goku asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes!" Chichi shouted.

"Oh…"

It was then for the first time, Goku took a good look at his wife's face. Chichi's eyes were swollen and her cheeks were stained with dried tears.

"What's the matter", Goku asked, all of his attention focused on Chichi.

Chichi's cold exterior suddenly melted when she peered into Goku's eyes. She couldn't dare speak her thoughts while looking at Goku's genuine, caring expression.

"Goku" Chichi's eyes began to shift as she spoke.

Goku waited patiently as Chichi tried collecting her thoughts.

Her eyes looking down at Goku's shoes, she continued. "What brings you joy in your life; fighting, or being with your family?"

Goku was stunned. He could believe what he was just asked. The answer was obvious, at least to him; and his offense became evident as Goku's eye brows furrowed together.

"You guys of course! Goku answered strongly. "How can you even doubt that for a second?"

For the first time in a long time; Goku had been angered and it showed greatly. But Chichi never witnessed this for her eyes were still focused on Goku's boots.

"I'm just not convinced of that." Chichi stated somberly as tears threaten to pour from her eyes once more.

Goku's anger was increasing at an alarming rate, but he knew yelling would only make things worse. Before addressing Chichi again, Goku took in a sharp breath in order to calm himself down. "What do you mean?" He asked as gently as he could consider he was boiling with anger.

Suddenly, Chichi's head rose back up and looked directly into Goku's eyes; her own burning with passion like a crackling fire and she began to speak.

"Goku, when ever the Earth is in jeopardy, you just go off & face danger without any regard for your own life!" She shouted, "You've never once consider how dying would effect your family; like your fight with that monster, Cell!" Chichi's voice was full of hate when she said Cell's name. "When you died, you actually had a chance to come back to life & you didn't take it! ….Why not Goku?" Her voice then began to crack. Was life going to be that horrible after defeating your toughest opponent that you rather had been dead?! Would you really be that bored with just living with us as a normal family?" Chichi's eyes finally gave way and the tears came again. "Did we matter anymore? …Didn't I matter?" The last part was the hardest for her to say and it barely came out a whisper.

The air in the living room was thick with tension as the two adults faced one another.

Goku stood transfixed; his eyes wide with shock and soon following, shame. He let his head slowly drop; pondering on how to give the answered Chichi was looking for. Goku didn't have that much time to think about it because Chichi was seething and hadn't planned on standing there, shaking in awkward silence.

"Answer me!" she demanded, snapping Goku back to reality; though he hadn't lifted his head.

"Chichi" Goku started. "It wasn't that I didn't care about you guys anymore; more of me not caring about myself." He's voice was soft and no longer had any traces of anger.

Chichi raised an eyebrow in confusion and made and effort to mentally calm herself so she would be able to receive Goku's explanation. Unfortunately, the storm in her mind was great and it proved to be a difficult task to do.

"I-I've felt that it was my fault that all of these enemies we've faced had threaten our lives on countless occasions." Goku struggled. "I remember back when I was a kid. Bulma once said that trouble followed me where ever I went; people like Raditz and Frieza come to mind." The muscles in Goku's face visibly tighten as he spoke. "They were all after me. The incident with Cell was the final straw." He continued. "I had never really taken her words to heart until the Cell Games occurred. Dr. Gero created that android in order to kill me; just like all those other times." Goku paused for a moment before finishing. "When the opportunity came for me to never return to Earth, I took it, thinking it would be for the better of the people I love…"

Chichi stood there in awe. She started to say something and was surprised when she found herself unable to make her lips move. Using all her effort, she was able to say a few words. "Goku…I…"

"But I was wrong" Goku said, cutting Chichi off.

"Even with I was gone, a new foe emerged, and I had placed the burden on Gohan to defend the planet; which wasn't fair to him!" Goku clenched his teeth for a few moments and a growl escaped from his mouth. "What a fool I was to think that evil would never endanger my friends and family simply because I was dead; and such arrogance!"

Hearing the last bits of Goku's confession caused all the feeling of resentment Chichi had accumulated over the years towards her husband to rapidly depart from her being.

"Goku…" Chichi started as her face began to redden from embarrassment of her own accusation.

"I am so sorry for ever doubting your love!" She began, ashamed of herself. "I'm such an idiot to even fathom the notion that you…"

Chichi suddenly gasped as she felt Goku close the distance between them and hold her tightly in his arms as her own fell at her sides.

"It's okay Chichi". Goku said, interrupting her self berating. "I'm glad that you told me…I had no idea you were feeling this way" Goku hesitated as he felt a pang of guilt run though his core. "I'm sure Gohan must have felt the same as you did."

Chichi sighed from exhaustion, as she let herself be indulged in Goku's warmth, emotionally drained.

The two remained like that for a few more moments before the silence was broken once more; only this time, by Goku.

"Chichi…"

Chichi merely nodded into Goku's chest in order to signal that she was listening.

"I admit. I love to fight; it's in my blood, literally according to King Kai and Vegeta." Goku chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Chichi wasn't amused, but decided to let him finish before responding. "Just remember that I love you so much more."

Chichi's eyes widen in shock. In all the years of their marriage, she had never heard Goku say something so sentimental; and sweet. One more lone tear ran down her cheeks, marking the end of her long held grudge.

"Goku…." Chichi started as she finally return Goku's hug. "…thank you."

Chichi and Goku continued to embrace one another, savoring each others company.

As Goku held Chichi, he noticed the picture frame on the couch faced down. Although he was enjoying his wife's hug, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and Goku finally parted from Chichi, who was noticeably upset by his actions.

He sat himself on the couch and picked the picture up. Soon after, Chichi joined him and laid her head against his shoulder. As Goku took in the old photo, something got to his attention he failed to notice this morning.

"Chichi…?" Goku questioned as he position Chichi in a way that made her head rest on his chest so he could put his arms around her. "Why wasn't Ox King at the party?" Goku finished, letting Chichi look at the picture frame.

"Oh, that's right!" Chichi exclaimed.

For some reason, it never crossed Chichi's mind to inform Goku on the reason for her dad's absence. Chichi assumed that she was just distracted with all of this morning's excitement and afternoon drama, which made her feel guilty. Forgetting such information about her own father is not becoming of a daughter.

"Dad caught a stomach virus." Chichi stated. "He'll have the bug for about twenty-four hours."

"I see" said Goku as he began to let his mind drift back to a previous question of his. "So Chichi, now that you're feeling better, can you get started with lunch?" Goku asked, smiling.

Chichi only sighed heavily and got up to head for the kitchen, thinking to herself how much she loved the man setting on the couch and how happy it made her to hear him say those words of love earlier.

--

Elsewhere, light-years away on the planet the Namekians now called home; a shooting star streamed across the brightly lit sky. This was odd because the planet never experience night due to its many suns and in normal cases, such things couldn't be seen in the day. One of the Nameks out on the fields saw this strange phenomenon and continued to watch until the falling star came closer. It was then with horror, he realized the flying rock was actually a space craft. The terrified Namek dropped his rake and immediately ran towards the home of the Namekian leader, Moori, to inform him of this news.

The distraught Namek cried out once he arrived, "Elder Moori!"

"Yes, what is it Gastro?" Moori replied, studying the features of the frighten man in front of him.

"I-it's one of those monsters of Frieza…" The taller Namek stammered. "They've returned!"

"What?" Moori shouted in disbelief.

The two Nameks went outside and found a growing crowd, all staring at the metal ball of fire.

As Moori looked on, he began to contemplate on a logical explanation as to why this was happening. He knew already that Frieza was killed long ago by Goku and it would be unlikely that someone who was one of his followers would suddenly appear. Moori knew that although the physical scars inflicted by Frieza and his men had long since healed, the emotional ones were still felt by many of his people. So he found it natural that Gastro or any other Namek for that matter would jump to such conclusions.

Moori's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud crash. He was so distracted he failed to either notice that the space craft had finally landed or Gastro approaching him from behind.

"Sir, what should we do now?" Gastro asked. No response came from Moori. "…Sir?" Gastro repeated.

"Enough!" Moori exclaimed, clearly irritated. Gastro followed Moori's order and kept quiet. "What should we do?" Moori replayed Gastro's question in his mind. "I don't even know myself".

**xxxx**

**Author's note: Two things; One, for those of you who were wondering, I'm aware of the fact that sunrise takes place in the eastern part of the horizon and could not light "every" part of a house. You must admit thought saying that did add a sort of magical feel to the moment right? Second, even though the Nameks are not on the same planet as the one Frieza blew up, I liked the idea of eternal daytime so I wanted to keep that by applying the same astrological principles to their new planet! Anyway, A lot of hidden feelings were exposed in this chapter, and so soon! I didn't mean to make the story come off as "emotional" even though it is mention to have some drama. I hope I didn't spook anyone. This is Dragon Ball Z, an action/adventure series so their will be plenty of both in this fanfic! Just hang in there a little longer! Thanks for reading and again, please review!**


End file.
